


Revo de malsaĝulo

by tennoseremel



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennoseremel/pseuds/tennoseremel
Summary: Susano estas nekontenta pri sia sorto.





	Revo de malsaĝulo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A fool's dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951339) by [tennoseremel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennoseremel/pseuds/tennoseremel). 



Estas nur griza plata platformo sur turo. Kvar seĝoj staras apud kvadrata tablo, kaj sola virino sidas sur unu el ili. Ŝi faras nenion. Aŭ eble ŝi ĝuas la veteron, kiu estas sufiĉe milda, ĝusta…

Dek jaroj pasis de tiu momento, kiam ŝi ekdormetis en parko kaj aperis en ĉi tiu mondo, kiu tiutempe estis senforma kaj silenta. Kial tio okazis, kaj ĉu iu kulpis pri tio? Ŝi ne sciis. Ŝi mem ankaŭ ŝanĝiĝis. Ekzemple, ŝi plu ne bezonis nutraĵon. Aŭ dormon. Tio ĉiuokaze estis bona, ĉar dormo estas malfacila afero pro koŝmaroj, kiu vidiĝas en ĉiu anguleto de ŝia konscio.

Multaj aferoj necesis, tamen fojfoje ŝi devas rememorigi al si la kaŭzon de sia antaŭeniro. Ĝi eble estas malsaĝa revo, tamen tio plu ne gravas. Nenio alia gravas. Ŝi imagis, ke ili sidas ĉi tie kun ŝi ĉe tiu tablo.

La virino ekrigardis al la seĝo antaŭ ŝi kaj pensis: «Vi estis reĝo iufoje, tamen vi forlasis la malfremdan tiel facile. Aŭ ĉu ĉar vi estis? Ĉu vi estas tiaspeca reĝo?» Fojfoje ŝi akuzis lin pri ŝia sorto, sed tio estas malĝusta. Li ne estis kulpa.

Poste ŝi ekrigardis dekstren kaj metis al si demandon: «Ĉu tiu, kiu eniris en la mallumon kaj revenis, povus vere vidi ĝin, kiam ĝi mem estas antaŭ li?» La virino neniam vere komprenis lin, tamen li ne estis malbona homo. Verŝajne.

Eble ŝi forgesas ilin. Sed tio estas ankaŭ malĝusta. Ŝi devas ne forgesi.

Ĝis nun ŝi ne povas decidi, kio ŝi pensas pri siaj fratoj. Ĉu ili estos malamikoj? Ĉu aliancanoj? Aŭ eble ĉio estas tutegale por ili. Dek kvin jaroj ja pasis de tiu tago. Kvin de kiuj ŝi opiniis ilin mortinta. Malvero, ke ili ne estis, sed ne estas. Tion ŝi eksciis.

La virino ekrigardis maldekstren. «Ĉu vi almenaŭ memoras min, kara fratino? Mi ne kapablas imagi, ke vi forlasis min, ĉar vi estas pli bonkora, ol tio. Aŭ eble nur mi estis…» Ŝi ridetis, sed ŝiaj ungoj lasis profundajn markojn sur la tablo pro furiozo, kiu ekscitiĝis en ŝi. Denove. Furiozo nesatigebla. Ankoraŭ ne.

Sed tio ne estas fino. Dume ŝia potenco limiĝas al ĉi tiu mondo, sed ĝi ne estos tiel eterne. Ŝi trovos kielon por revenigi ĉiujn kaj mortigi la beston.


End file.
